1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-layer, crown-shaped metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor and a manufacturing method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known in the art, metal-insulator-metal (MIM) composite structures are often used as a capacitor in ultra-large scale integration (ULSI) designs.
With the increasing degree of integration of integrated circuit devices, the sizes of MIM capacitors also decrease. How to maintain and even increase the capacitance of the MIM capacitor has become a major challenge.
Conventionally, to increase the effective area of the capacitor plates, a crown-structured MIM capacitor is used. However, the prior art manufacturing process for forming the crown-structured MIM capacitor is complex, and multiple lithographic and etching steps are required. The reliability of the finished product is limited to the resolution of the lithography process.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a modified crown-type MIM capacitor structure and production method, which are not limited by the resolution of the lithographic process, and can have higher capacitance.